


and when the sun came up, you were looking at me

by buzzbug82



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we decided to move the furniture so we could dance,</p><p>Baby, like we stood a chance..."</p><p>They will never stand a chance against the society, but it doesn't mean they can't give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when the sun came up, you were looking at me

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are a lot of reasons to love these two.

People say that the bravest thing to do is to tell the truth. They never knew that hiding a truth would need more courage.

Well, no one expected it to go this far and deep that if anyone ever try to pull it out would resulted with two persons drowning and gasping for air with no one to reach them.

He was new in variety show. Even with his long, lanky self with a history of strutting on the runway confidently as a model, Lee Kwang Soo was definitely a different person than Jae Suk and Jong Kook ever imagined. At first meeting, he was so shy that he couldn’t even look up from the ground he was standing on; only a quick glance or a small nod to acknowledge the people around him and to show that he’s been listening.

Jae Suk and Jong Kook wanted desperately to bring the kid out of his box.

* * *

 

 

Nurturing him into the confident yet clumsy and sometimes annoying giraffe slash betrayal was not an easy task. But they treated him as if he’s their own little brother, with respect and affection and dinners and advices. They noticed and appreciated Kwang Soo’s kindness and his respect to all his seniors. Jae Suk always make sure to take care of him during filming and Suk Jin managed to get Kwang Soo under his wings; Ji Hyo managed to become the hardcore big sister; Joong Ki became his best friend; and Gary became his support during the early days. And then Jong Kook and Haha happened. And the rest, as they said, was history.

When Jong Kook told Jae Suk that he and Dong Hoon would take care of Kwang Soo, he agreed without hesitation. Jong Kook is a nice, loving hyung despite his short temper and Dong Hoon’s friendliness and openness would make Kwang Soo more comfortable. He said his thanks and went on his busy schedule. He never forgot to call Kwang Soo from three to five times a week though.

They all knew how close Jong Kook and Kwang Soo had become. People talked about how they saw the two of them walking by the streets in Gangnam with sunglasses, or just sitting at the café balcony talking and laughing, or at the dimly lighted bars even when Jong Kook didn’t drink. Sometimes Haha and Gary were seen walking with them, or Joong Ki; but mostly it was just the two of them.

Suk Jin once grumbled about their closeness, and surprisingly not because he was jealous. He grumbled about how in the world the two of them would find girlfriends if they were practically joined by the hips; and Jae Suk found it hilarious. He laughed and laughed until Suk Jin had to hit him over the head.

Jae Suk didn’t find anything alarming, even after Haha and Joong Ki subtly trying to tell him how Kwang Soo always wanted to be with Jong Kook-hyung and vice versa. But he had known Jong Kook for a long time and he knew that Jong Kook was just being—Jong Kookie. That man, with his health-conscious and arms so big and strong and bad temper; was a really affectionate person especially to the juniors that he has taken a liking to. And Kwang Soo was just as affectionate as him, if not more. Of course, there’s nothing to be concern of.

They were all having a late night dinner at one of the nearby restaurants after the filming; a rare moment for them to get together at the same time without having to rush to their next schedule. They were tired and they made fun of the black circles underneath their eyes. Ji Hyo nearly slept her face off into her bowl of soup before Gary propped her up to the wall. Haha laughed at everything that everyone said and Suk Jin pointed out that’s how he knew that Haha had enough soju and pulled the half-filled cup away from him. Jae Suk asked Kwang Soo about his new project, and Kwang Soo without any hesitation told him everything, and as usual, Jae Suk was quick to guess his role in the movie. Kwang Soo gave a small nod and a tired little smile before finishing his dinner. But what Jae Suk found interesting was not the delicious looking kimchi in Kwang Soo’s plate. It was the way Jong Kook was watching the younger man with a look that Jae Suk had never seen before.

It all went downhill from there. As nation MC who is famous with his unstoppable mouth, sometimes he couldn’t resist to make a poke at his dongsaeng’s love life. He admitted that he was getting old and watching young people struggling with their love lives amused him to no ends. Poking fun at Kwang Soo and setting him up with young, pretty female guests was an entertainment itself; moreover when he started noticing Jong Kook’s uncomfortable and annoyed face whenever it happened. Jae Suk just figured that Jong Kook (who used to be the victim of Jae Suk’s made up love-lines), didn’t want Kwang Soo to share the same fate as him.

Even so, time has a habit of providing people with the truth. The bond between them strengthened and they couldn’t even imagine what it’s like without each other anymore, without the fighting and the laughter that came by every week. Their uncomfortable presence with each other at the beginning turned into one uncomfortable, dysfunctional family. All the shy formalities and carefully chosen languages turned into familiar voices and casual touches and in Jong Kook and Kwang Soo’s case; added with long, intimate hugs and chaste kisses on the cheeks. Maybe that’s why Jae Suk couldn’t realize it sooner. Maybe he’s just too preoccupied, or maybe he got  _used to how they were_. He should be alarm when Haha nudged him between takes, his eyes pointed towards Kwang Soo and Jong Kook leaning against each other with whispered words and lingering looks. He should have notice earlier when Ji Hyo glanced questioningly at him and asked where Kwang Soo and Jong Kook-oppa gone to.

To say when exactly it all started—the exact moment of how the two of them developed into something more  _important, more precious_ —well, they couldn’t say it now, could they? Both of them didn’t say anything about it, and there were once when Jae Suk was disappointed with them because he thought they didn’t trust any of them enough to reveal the truth and chastised himself repeatedly. Honestly, they never really need to, aren’t they? It’s not like the rest of them need explanation or some sort of confession to give their blessings. There are times, when things are better left unexplained; leave it as it may be, as there are things in this world that is inevitable and worth being left untouched.  Nothing would have change anyway. Even with their non-stop bickering, Jae Suk couldn’t help noticing how he started keeping closer tracks of the subtle things around him. Suk Jin-hyung, even with his controversial lifestyle, couldn’t hide the proud, fleeting smile he gave to them. Gary and Ji Hyo couldn’t help themselves but to tease, and sometimes Haha would cast meaningful looks at his hyung and the youngest man.

It’s not like it’s a bad thing, the two of them. They were never a mistake, and he knew that it was not their faults. If anything, he was glad they found each other. Who are they to say that the two of them are wrong? There were no denying the glow on their faces and the content looks they gave each other. A treasured heart was exchange with another treasured heart and for that moment, they were happy, and isn’t that enough?

Though, even when time could always reveal the truth, it could also trample everything with harsh reality. Jae Suk was melancholic to think that none of these precious things could last long. There were expectations of real people in real world who would never accept  _precious things_ , and one day there would be heartbroken pieces everywhere in the common ground of reality and it would be devastating for both of them to pick up the shattered pieces. If they are strong enough, if they are brave enough, when those reality strikes; they could always imagine those four years being nothing but a beautiful, wonderful dream. It would be cruel and painful, but it was better than being left with nothing and emptiness.

When the chuckling Kwang Soo said that he will wait for Jong Kook-hyung to get married first when he was asked about his ideal marriage age, it hit Jae Suk like a train wreck and he just wanted to let the younger man curl up into his arms for a long, long time.

_When Jong Kook-hyung decided to get married, I would be happy for him and congratulate him._

_And that’s when I would give up on him._

 

_end_


End file.
